La carta misteriosa
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Sherlock comienza acercarse a su cartero de confianza para que le ayude a desentrañar el misterio de su admirador secreto. Este fic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked. Reto 2.


¡Hola! Vengo un poco a las carreras con esta historia. Así que pido una disculpa si no esta tan pulida como de costumbre. Esta un poco más larga de lo que había planeado, pero no se por que, me sumergí en esto de las cartas y vi que tenía potencial.

Como imaginaran, esta historia es parte del rally. Cuando leí "cartero" de profesión casi lloro. No se me ocurría nada de nada. Estuve dandole vueltas al asunto y me quedo como reflexión lo mucho que ha cambiado la tecnología la manera de comunicarnos. Aunque, claro esta, siempre habrá personas a las que les gustan las notas de puño y letra. Además no se me ocurría como los hombres y mujeres tan interesantes de este mundo se dedicarían a entregar cartas. En fin, fue todo un análisis y con poco tiempo.

Bueno, tengo aquí una reflexión. ¿Han tenido amigos por correspondencia? Si es así ¿cuál fue su experiencia? A mi me parece una buena costumbre. Es divertida. En fin. Aquí los anuncios de siempre.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran,tendría el número del celular de Sherlock para las emergencias y me sentaría en el sillón de John, se ve cómodo.

Como siempre, las sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos. Y si quieren responder las preguntas de reflexión también eso es bienvenido

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo " _Nicotine Psychopath_ "(**" _No soy una psicópata soy una adicta a la nicotina"_ **). Reto 2: Profesiones.**

* * *

" _ **La carta misteriosa."**_

No era un secreto para nadie en la universidad que Sherlock Holmes odiaba el correo. Corría el rumor, esparcido por su compañero de habitación, que siempre que llegaba una carta gentilmente la apuñalaba en su buró. No abría la correspondencia, primero la apuñalaba y luego hacía como que la abría. Victor Trevor (su compañero de habitación) insistía en que cada que llegaba el correo, el joven parecía odiar y odiar más las cartas.

Nadie sabía ni que recibía. Normalmente los alumnos llamaban a casa de sus padres si surgía la necesidad, en pleno comienzo del nuevo siglo era algo más que normal. No estaban seguros si eran recibos, cartas u otra cosa. Lo que si sabían era que, cada miércoles sin falta, estaba el cartero en su puerta para repartir un fajo de cartas. Todos lo sabían, pero nadie conocía el contenido. Y todo eso se debía a que el dueño de la correspondencia actuaba altanero cuando le preguntaban.

El misterio de la correspondencia de Holmes no hubiera pasado a mayor, si no hubiera sido que, cuando le preguntaban, el insistía que para estar en el siglo XXI, las cartas eran un medio de comunicación poco efectivo y que si necesitaba algo prefería otros medios de comunicación más rápidos. Corrían rumores que inclusive tenía un celular (del que nadie tenia el número) y muchos miembros del departamento de electrónica lo habían visto usando las computadoras del laboratorio para enviar correos electrónicos. Entonces ¿Para qué necesitaba esas cartas?

Otro rumor que corría era que utilizaba esa correspondencia para traficar con drogas. Nadie había visto a Holmes drogado, pero algunos amigos de Trevor afirmaban que lo habían visto en lugares en donde era bien sabido que lo único que vendían eran drogas. Ha saber como habían llegado ahí, pero en resumen, cualquiera que fuera la verdad, no dejaba bien parado al joven estudiante de química.

Pero ahí, en medio de todo esa tecnología siempre vivía la letra impresa, como un pequeño recordatorio de las cosas de las cuales no podemos huir. Como la vida, como la amistad, como el amor. Y esa, era la verdadera razón por la que Sherlock odiaba recibir cartas. Todas ellas nunca llevaban buenas noticias.

A Sherlock le importaban un comino los rumores, la gente siempre diría cosas, y la mitad seria verdad y la mitad seria mentira. Pero tenía una buena razón para querer su correspondencia todos los miércoles: su cartero.

Al principio le pareció que era otra de esas profesiones sin chiste, entregar documentos a un montón de estudiantes que sufrirían para graduarse. Siempre era el mismo viejo sin chiste o el mismo adolescente con menos chiste aun. Pero, hubo algo en su cartero que le llamó la atención.

El chico rubio, de ojos azules siempre le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa, no importaba si entregaba un sobre o dos. Siempre extendía la mano con el mismo entusiasmo. Evidentemente el no sabía si entregaba buenas noticias o malas, pero tenía esa mirada que confiaba en que el mundo no era el lugar miserable y horrible que era. Había días en los que Sherlock lo esperaba ansiosamente con su mejor gesto hosco para fastidiarlo y enseñarle que el mundo era un lugar de porquería, y entonces este chico sonreía y el que terminaba cambiando de parecer era Sherlock. Un desastre. Hasta ese día.

Ese día, de primavera, Sherlock regresaba de mal humor a su habitación del campus. Se había peleado con el decano por tantas cosas: que si los horarios para utilizar los laboratorios, que si su reticencia a ir a todas las clases,que si sus ideas... En fin, hasta terminaron peleando por su tesis. Y eso que no había empezado a escribirla. Y todo por que le estúpido del decano había dicho que "Composición química de los diferentes tipos de cenizas" o "Composición química de diferentes tipos de venenos" no eran ni títulos ni temas adecuados para una tesis profesional. ¿Qué se supone que tendría que investigar? ¿Cómo era que su notable obesidad era causada por su inconformidad con su matrimonio y que su esposa lo sabía y lo ponía más gordo para evitar que se consiguiera un amante? El decano y todos sus compañeros eran unos estúpidos. Iba a desquitar su coraje con el cartero, cuando vio que en lugar de ir él, estaba una chica rubia. Recibió toda su correspondencia sin decir nada, pero eso lo había desconcertado ¿Por qué tenían que cambiar de cartero? Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la nada amigable nueva cartera de le dijo:

—¿Tu eres Holmes verdad? Mi hermano me pidió que, dijeras lo que dijeras te entregara el correo. Debes de ser un dolor para todos...— Esa chica era ruda y mal hablada. Bastante franca y sin tapujos. A Sherlock le incomodo la manera en que lo trato, pero también le cayo bastante bien. Era refrescante que no lo tratara con reverencia.

Sin decir mas tomo su correspondencia de las manos de la hermana de su amable cartero. Lo bueno es que no se sorprendía que dos hermanos pudieran ser tan diferentes, como prueba estaban él y Mycroft.

Y como era su costumbre, entró en su habitación, dando un portazo. Miro el fajo de cartas y se apresuró a apuñalarlas contra su buró. Se quedo mirando todo con calma durante unos segundos y después fue a revisar que le habían mandado. Todo estaba con normalidad, hasta la última de las misivas. Era un sobre blanco, del papel que vendían en las tiendas de los alrededores. No tenía ni el nombre del destinatario ni del remitente. Solo contenía hoja blanca, doblada por la mitad. El papel no era nada del otro mundo, simplemente era una hoja blanca. Muy sorprendido, fue a buscar su lupa de bolsillo para examinarlo.

Y al abrirlo, se encontró con el siguiente mensaje:

 _Pero tú, que tus propios ojos amas,_

 _para nutrir la luz, tu esencia quemas_

 _y hambre produces en donde hay hartura,_

 _demasiado cruel y hostil contigo._

 _Tú que eres hoy del mundo fresco adorno,_

 _pregón de la radiante primavera,_

 _sepultas tu poder en el capullo,_

 _dulce egoísta que malgasta ahorrando._

 _Del mundo ten piedad: que tú y la tumba,_

 _ávidos, lo que es suyo no devoren *_

¿Quién demonios le enviaba una carta así? No sabía si se trataba de una cruel broma de otros de sus compañeros para que que "confesara" sus deslices románticos o si era un acertijo que tenía que resolver. Normalmente las pistas de los casos que había resuelto (dos ya contaba como casos) no llegaban así, en forma de sobres con pedazos de poesía. No sabía como tratar la información, lo mejor era preguntarle al dichoso cartero si sabía quien le había dejado el sobre. Se rió del truco sentimentalismo de amante barato de enviar poesía Shakespeariana, pero en sus adentros se alegro que no fuera una de esas cosas cursis con flores.

El sobre no estaba escrito a mano, lo que denotaba que la persona tenía una pésima ortografía o que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocultar sus manuscritos. No sabía si encontraba frente a un genio o a un idiota enamorado de una joven que, por error, había enviado eso a él. Tal ves todo era culpa de la incompetente cartera que había sustituido a su acostumbrado cartero.

Guardo la carta en su sobre, y dedicó su mente a otros asuntos, todavía quedaba toda una semana para que pudiera averiguar quien había enviado ese sobre. Si bien es cierto, había deducido muchas cosas con solo mirarlo, también era cierto que le intrigaba la persona que se había tomado la molestia de escribirle algo así. Bueno, si era para él; aunque tal vez no lo era, pero de momento lo tenía en su poder.

El fin de semana se paso inquieto, y decidió dar una contestación nada amable a quien fuera que le había enviado eso. Algo en su interior le decía que, si bien la carta no decía que fuera para él, estaban dirigidas esas palabras a su persona. No había querido enseñarle a nadie esa carta, no confiaba en todos esos morbosos ávidos de carne de cañón. Y si era una broma, estaba seguro que no tardarían en preguntarle por su correspondencia como solían hacerlo. Pero el lunes, nadie había dicho nada, y Sherlock se vio obligado a redactar, de su puño y letra una contestación. La misma decía:

 _Estimado anónimo:_

 _No soy adepto a las bromas pesadas. Creo que este sobre no era para mi. Lo siento, lo abrí por error, ya que mi cartero es un incompetente. Te regreso su contenido. Se más original para la próxima. SH_

No anexó su propia respuesta al sobre original, quería averiguar quien le había mandado el mensaje. Sabía que si le preguntaba al cartero este le diría. Siempre le había dicho todo y no tenía cara de ser de esas personas mentirosas.

El miércoles estaba prácticamente en la puerta esperando a que pasara el cartero. No cabía ya en la incertidumbre. La paciencia no era en ocasiones, uno de sus talentos. Le molestaba cuando tenía una respuesta en la punta de la lengua y no podía decirla. Le gustaba que la verdad saliera a la luz lo más rápido posible.

—¡Buenas tardes! —El cartero de siempre le sonreía como era habitual. Sherlock casi suspira de alivio al verlo llegar. Y algo de esa emoción se debió reflejar en su cara, por que el rubio le dijo casi de corrido. —Lamento lo ocurrido con mi hermana. Me enferme y no quería faltar al trabajo.¿Esta usted bien? —La mirada del joven de ojos azules era un poco preocupada. La alta figura que tenía enfrente siempre era una figura de la compostura y el decoro, y en ese momento casi parecía que daría de saltos.

—Si lo estoy. Gracias por preguntar. Disculpe, pero la semana pasada, entregó esto por equivocación a mi persona —Y le extendió el sobre con los ojos brillantes. Dependiendo de la reacción de su interlocutor actuaría.

—Ah... ¿En serio? Mi hermana no... Ah. Ya se de que sobre habla...— El chico se había comenzado a reír ligeramente. Pero un pequeño rubor de vergüenza había aparecido en sus mejillas mientras tomaba el sobre blanco.

—¿Cómo que sabe de que sobre hablo? —El recelo del estudiante química era cada vez mayor.

—Si, verá, hace semanas nos llego ese sobre. No tiene nombre por que es de su admiradora secreta —El chico sonreía de oreja a oreja. Y movió las cejas sugestivamente.

—Querrá decir admirador secreto, por que es evidente que una mujer no escribe cosas así —Y ahí estaba, con un desconocido hablando de su correspondencia privada.

—¿Por qué cree que es un chico el que le escribió? —El cartero de veía muy interesado en su teoría. Jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevaba repartiendo cartas alguien había adivinado su contenido solo mirando el sobre.

—Bah, eso es simple. Las mujeres aprenden a escribir más rápido, por lo que es común que tenga una letra legible y se pongan a hacer notas llenas de cursilería. Recuerdo una que me mando una carta en forma de corazón solo por que se le dio la gana. Además mire las marcas de la impresora aquí abajo, es evidente que prefirió usar un ordenador del campus para mantener el anonimato. Una mujer siempre quiere ser admirada, por lo que el anonimato no le dura mucho. Y si se atrevió a enviarme una carta, es más probable que sea hombre, no es un recurso femenino. Ellas suelen ser más directas, o descaradas, depende de como lo vea —Todo aquello lo dijo rápidamente, y sin respirar. —Si fuera de una mujer, tal vez me enviaría algo de Austen —Concluyo extendiendo el sobre al cartero.

—¡Wow! ¡Eso es asombroso! — El chico lo miraba con unos ojos tan brillantes que por un momento descolocaron al joven químico.

—¿De verdad? — Otra de esas extrañas ocasiones en donde no sabía si le estaban tomando el pelo o era la realidad.

—¡Si! Nunca había tenido el gusto de conocer a alguien que no necesitara abrir su correspondencia— El chico seguía ahí dando una sonrisa sincera.

—No, si necesito abrirla, pero no es algo que me agrade. Por eso pregunto por esta carta —El joven Holmes no entendía nada. ¿Por qué si se estaba quejando del servicio el de los ojos azules seguía ahí sonriendo? No tenía sentido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Nunca recibe buenas noticias? — Había sinceridad detrás de las palabras.

—No, buenas noticias si recibo. Larga historia. Bueno, entonces ¿Cómo saben que esto es para mi? —Dijo Sherlock señalando el sobre.

—Verá, hace un par de semanas llegó este sobre con una nota que decía "Entregar al chico que no le gusta recibir correspondencia". Y en la oficina todos estuvimos de acuerdo que era usted. —Ante ese comentario el cartero rió y el estudiante de química enarco la ceja — Yo no quería entregar algo tan vago, pero ya ve, a alguien le pareció buena idea.

—Bueno, sigue sin ser mi carta, por que no va dirigida a Sherlock Holmes — Repeló el del cabello negro, como excusa para la incomodidad que sentía.

—Esta bien señor Holmes, la regresaré a la oficina para que alguien la reclame. Pero entonces ¿Qué hago con esta?— El cartero blandió un nuevo sobre en sus narices.

—Démela —Y con prisa la tomó. En la parte externa decía "Para Sherlock "No me gustan las cartas" Holmes" Bueno, ahora si era para él. —¿Tengo remedio? Mejor me quedo con la que le di —Y se la arrebato sin nada de cortesía de las manos — Hágame el favor de entregar este sobre. — Y le extendió las palabras que había escrito anteriormente. No era una broma, era un intento de conquista. ¿Qué tan lejos llegaría ese juego?

—Esta bien señor Holmes — Y el chico guardo la carta sin remitente y sin destinatario en su bolso de correspondencia.

—Nada de señor Holmes, Sherlock por favor. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Siempre te veo pasar y me acabo de dar cuenta que no lo sé— Sherlock sabía muchas cosas de su cartero, que tenía una hermana preferencias no tan comunes, que estudiaba cerca de ahí una carrera como derecho o medicina (se inclinaba por medicina por el ligero aroma a formol que despedía), que tenia mucha disciplina y que probablemente estudiaba con una beca y por eso trabajaba. Pero eso no se lo diría. Y todos esos datos no eran su nombre.

—John Watson. Un placer — Y extendió su mano para estrecharla. En el momento en que sus dedos rozaron, Sherlock se desconcertó. Era un tacto delicado con un agarre poderoso.

—Bien John, me gustaría que me ayudaras a saber más de este "admirador secreto" ¿Estas de acuerdo?—La sonrisa de Sherlock era una mezcla de peligro y emoción que nadie podía negar.

—Si, cuenta conmigo Sherlock. Pero ¿Y qué pasa si no te gusta la respuesta? — John era médico, pero tenía una sensibilidad para esas cosas. Por eso era muy popular con las chicas, por que era un romántico empedernido.

—Tiempo al tiempo, John. No podre saberlo hasta descubrir quien es. Hasta entonces —Y dicho eso se dio la vuelta para abrir la nueva carta. Era igual, solo que al ver la letra del sobre, se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, era letra de hombre. Pero que no tenía tan mala ortografía, lo cual era una sorpresa. Pero si una caligrafía un poco ilegible. El contenido decía:

 _Estimado Holmes:_

 _Lo anterior fue un intento desesperado por llamar su atención. Se debe a que no encuentro manera de entablar una amistad. Conozco sus maneras, y se que no son las mejores (me apostaría que apuñaló esta nota) pero hay algo de su persona que me dice que le siga. Llamalo como guste, fanatismo, fascinación, u obsesión por lo desconocido. No le voy a mentir, tal vez es un gusto a complicarme la existencia. Pero, espero la oportunidad para escucharlo y que me escuche. Mis letras quedan a su disposición._

 _Atentamente_

" _El incomodo remitente"_

 _P.D. Tal vez sea conveniente hablar algo trivial de nosotros. Por ejemplo, me gusta el té más que el café._

Y así sin darse cuenta comenzó el juego de la correspondencia. Cada miércoles sin falta John, su cartero, le entregaba una nota de su admirador. Y cada miércoles sin falta Sherlock a su vez entregaba un sobre. Las cartas pasaron de ser meras formalidades a adentrarse en la vida cotidiana. Sherlock se vio entregando más de una hasta llegar a la cantidad de siete cada miércoles. No supo como, pero ahora se la pasaba escribiendo esas cartas.

Ya sabía todo de su admirador. De su gusto por el té, el rugby, las novelas, su tendencia a la exageración (desde su perspectiva), sus problemas familiares, en fin, se había convertido en un buen amigo. Y cada día deseaba más conocerle, y siempre que le preguntaba por él a John, el solo se encogía de hombros y contestaba "no hemos podido dar con él".Pensó en iniciar un investigación para tal propósito, pero se dijo que primero tenía que evitar que lo suspendieran de las clases, o que encontraran sus cigarrillos, o sus drogas, o sus experimentos con cierto tinte de ilegalidad. Estaba ocupado como para dar con su misterioso admirador. Por mucho que la idea lo tentara.

La relación con su cartero también había cambiado. Se "entero" que estaba estudiando medicina en otra universidad, que conducía una bicicleta para llegar a ese campus y que esa había sido la razón para que le otorgaran el trabajo, que su hermana tenía tendencias alcohólicas, que él era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba o quería reconocer. Y, de la noche a la mañana, se dio cuenta de que también era su amigo. Ahora tenía dos amigos. Más bien tenía un amigo y un admirador. Era un avance en sus relaciones sociales.

—¡Hola Sherlock!— Saludo John alegremente una mañana. Sherlock no estaba tan de buen humor, resultaba que se había peleado con uno de sus profesores por que decía que su última práctica no estaba bien ejecutada. Pero Sherlock sabía que era un pretexto para regañarlo por que lo había puesto en ridículo por la aventura que tenía con una secretaria de la universidad.

—John, hola. Necesito que me ayudes, ven pasa — Y, para sorpresa de ambos lo condujo dentro de su habitación. La mitad del espacio estaba completamente limpio, la cama y el armario estaban en orden, pero en el buró había cartas apuñaladas, papeles por todos lados, en un pequeño escritorio se extendían una combinación de cenizas, papeles, reactivos y básicamente era un desastre lo que quedaba del espacio. Sherlock le ofreció una silla vacía en la cual Watson se sentó sin rechistar.

—¿Qué pasa Sherlock? —La intriga de John era evidente. Tenía que ser algo serio para haberlo echo pasar a su habitación. En primer lugar estaba el hecho de que podían surgir los rumores mal intencionados de que ese extraordinario joven hiciera pasar al cartero a su habitación, y en segundo su habitación parecía un campo de batalla más que un lugar en donde uno descansaría. Pero no contestó de inmediato, si no que se puso a revolver papeles. Mientras lo hacía, John observó las cartas del buró —¿Para qué las apuñalas? No es como que la correspondencia se vaya o algo así...— John señalo al lugar. Sherlock ni se inmuto en voltear para contestar:

—Una vez me enviaron una araña en un sobre. Era una de esa arañas que asesinan, así que apuñalando la correspondencia me evito muchas problemas — Y siguió revolviendo. —¡Bien! — Mientras recogió los papeles.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué necesitas de mi ayuda? —John había probado ser de mucha ayuda para algunos experimentos de Sherlock, según las palabras del joven estudiante de química, pero aun así, no era habitual que le confiara tantas cosas.

—Ya descubrí a mi admirador —Contestó con una sonrisa el joven sosteniendo el fajo con correspondencia. A John el comentario lo sorprendió.

—¿De verdad?— Contesto con la voz temblorosa el rubio. Claro, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de quien era su admirador. Se sentía feliz de que quisiera compartir el descubrimiento con él, suponía. Intento componer su mejor cara de felicidad.

—Si, rastree la computadora, se que esta aquí. Se cuál es y estuve hablando con él encargado. Todo eso solo vino a conformar la sospechas que tenía desde hace algún tiempo —Sherlock dijo todo eso muy rápido. Para él era como decir que dos y dos eran cuatro. Sencillo, fácil y hasta aburrido. No entendía que le había llamado la atención, tal vez el hecho de que alguien se tomara la molestia de intentar establecer contacto con él, no para humillarlo, sino para alabarlo. Le gustaban los halagos, a quien engañaba.

—¿Quién es?— John sabía que, de su amistad pendía de esa contestación. Quizás el encanto de ser amigos ya había terminado. Muy bueno para ser cierto.

—Creo que es un chico de la carrera de informática que se llama James. Esta obsesionado con mi correspondencia —Sherlock se quedo mirando fijamente a John. Esperando atentamente su reacción. John se veía sorprendido.

—Ah, ¿Y entonces que vas a hacer?— Watson preguntó con toda naturalidad. No conocía a ese James, pero en la oficina siempre le llegaban cartas de admiradoras. Era popular también con las chicas, bien parecido y, hasta donde sabía un caballero. Era de la misma liga que su amigo. Eso lo hizo deprimirse un poco.

—Lo cite por supuesto. ¿Estas bien? —Sherlock veía como la cara de su amigo palidecía un poco. Podía ver el tormento y el debate interno detrás de sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién ? ¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto! —Y Watson intentó componer su mejor sonrisa. Pero le constó enorme trabajo. Sería el final de su divertida amistad con Sherlock. Lo cual era una tristeza ahora que ya sabía tantas cosas de él. Las buena y las malas. Una vez que uno conocía todas las manías, ya no parecía tan excéntrico.

—No te ves entusiasmado — Le dijo Sherlock mientras se sentaba en su cama. "Vamos John, no me falles" , pensaba el joven de los ojos iridiscentes.

—Es que... Bueno te considero mi amigo ¿Y si la persona resulta ser un desastre? ¿Y si no es lo que querías? ¿Y si no es él? Se que no te sueles equivocar pero... —El miedo comenzó a aflorar a borbotones en John mientras hablaba. Era incapaz de decir "¿Y si me cambias por él?" "¿Y si lo haces por que estas enamorado de tu admirador secreto?"

—¿A qué te refieres? —Sherlock mantenía el semblante serio. Pero internamente sonreía. Ya había llegado al punto del juego que más le gustaba: la revelación.

—Sherlock yo... tu eres mi amigo y... —John no tenía ni idea de como comenzar. Todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza sonaba más estúpido que lo anterior.

—¿Y? — Sherlock se estaba impacientando. No cabía duda que Watson era un hueso más duro de roer de lo que parecía. Si, cada día de esa amistad era más interesante que el anterior. Vio como su amigo suspiro profundamente antes de comenzar a decir:

—Esta bien tengo que decirte que...— John estaba pasando por todos los colores de la gama sentimental. Blanco de miedo, rosa de pánico, rojo de la vergüenza, verde la incertidumbre y esperaba no pasar por el azul de la decepción*.

—Tú eres el de la correspondencia— Terminó con simpleza Sherlock regalando una de esas poco comunes sonrisas avasalladoras.

—Si yo... ¿Cómo lo...? —John levantó la vista que, inconscientemente había bajado mientras hablaba. Y le parecía increíble que siguiera ahí.

—John, siempre lo supe— Y estaba ahí, el tono arrogante de su amigo. Y la mueca de diversión.

—Si ya lo sabías entonces ¿Por que...?—John no entendía nada. ¿Se estaría burlando de él? Se rió de su estupidez. El engañador se había convertido en el engañado. Debería haberlo sabido.

—Digamos que, tus palabras me convencieron de muchas cosas. Y me refiero a tus palabras de cartero, no de admirador — Y dicho eso se levantó de la cama y se acerco a su amigo.

—¿Cómo...?—John no alcanzó ni a preguntar como lo había sabido, en que había fallado cuando ya tenía los labios de Sherlock en los suyos. Se movían lento, cadencioso. Como si estuvieran escribiendo un nuevo lenguaje. Como si quisieran imprimir en su piel cada palabra que habían compartido. No tenía sentido. Pero, era eso lo que hizo que John se aferrara con desesperación a ese hombre imposible, con sus imposibles costumbres y con sus imposibles métodos que hacían lo impensable.

—¿No te molesta el que yo...? —John quiso articular tantas cosas cuando se separaron. Pero aun estaban abrazados. Si, el era su admirador, desde que empezó el trabajo había algo que lo motivaba a seguir a ese estudiante. Y se le ocurrió escribir una carta, que no había tenido el valor de enviar, hasta que su hermana le había hecho el favor de entregarla. Y pensó que era una buena idea. Pero cuando comenzó a hablar con Sherlock sin necesidad del papel, descubrió que solo tenía que haber reunido un poco más de confianza en si mismo.

—Bueno a ti tampoco te molesto que yo te besara, estamos a mano. Además eres mi amigo John, bueno lo eras... O eso espero— Contestó Sherlock tomando de la mano a su ex-cartero y desde ahora novio.

—Me parece bien. Y después de todo esto ¿Qué sigue?— Inquirió con una sonrisa John. No sabía que esperar, pero al fin, desde hace mucho tiempo podía sentirse feliz.

—Bueno, quien sabe... Terminar la escuela, seguir adelante. Algún día viviremos en un departamento y nos llegara el correo a la misma dirección. O tal vez ya no se use el correo — Sherlock sonreía mientras le enseñaba el celular que su hermano Mycroft le había dado para estar siempre vigilandolo.

—No se si quiera verlo. Me gusta entregarte la correspondencia —Dijo con simpleza John.

—Pero te gustará más ser parte del contenido de las cartas— Le replicó Sherlock. Y en ese tiempo no solo había encontrado a un amigo, o a un admirador. Ahora tenía un compañero. En un futuro tal vez hasta de departamento, ya le estaban cansando los rumores que hacía Trevor de él. Era mejor tener una compañía literaria tan... interesante.

" _ **Fin."**_

* * *

*Reproducción parcial del soneto 1 de Shakespeare.

*Esta es una mala traducción/adaptación del inglés "feeling blue", que significa sentirse deprimido.


End file.
